Love is blindsided
by sexyshewolf
Summary: A woman that has a strange bloodline caught the attention of a powerful Yautja with her deals. Alex reunites with her Yautja in a strange way. She must fight aliens, Yautja, and figure out life as her ways are being challenged. What will she do now that everything is going crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first Predator story. I mostly have watched the Predator, Predator 2 and Alien vs. Predator. I have looked up some of this information, if something sounds wrong. Help me, I don't mind at all. Review, Favorite, or alert. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The shrieking of an electric guitar was a reminder of how stupid her siblings were as Luna rolled her herself around to hid under her pillow as her older played some hard notes to wake their oldest brother up. It worked, now there were roaring and thumping as the two ran through the house. She notice that things were floating around her room as she snapped her fingers, things started to lower themselves back in their places. She had a strange family, her mother was half – Spirit, and half – human while her father was a strange alien. Luna's mother knew what their father looked like, but he had to leave when she was ten. She couldn't remember what he looked like, but she remembered his purrs, and clicks. It was the way he talked. She was half – alien, a quarter Spirit, and a quarter human. As she sighed when it got quiet, she growled, when the phone started ringing that annoying tone.<p>

She reached out from under her pillow, she growled, "Whoever this is, better have a good reason for waking me!"

A laughter had a nerve tickling on her forehead, it was her partner from the precinct, she growled as she pulled her head out from under the pillow, "It's my day off, what the hell do you want?"

Michelangelo or named Mikey was her partner since she was a prodigy. At the age of twenty – five, she was the youngest to be a detective. She was a unique detective, she was a tall woman at the height of six foot with five inch heels, and she was five more inches taller. She had long white hair that had silver highlights, but blue lowlights. She wore a corset – style top that went from her collarbone to her waist, then her hip – huggers with boot cut leg came on. She was yawning as she put the phone on speaker, "You better make this quick."

She knew that when Mikey called it was serious, "We have three dead ones, and you aren't going to believe it, it's the fifth murder this month."

Luna pulled on her heels as she buttoned her jeans, she picked up her duster as she pull her gun on its shoulder holster, then three more on her back, two on her ankles, and knives, different throwing stars, and any other weapons she may needed. Mikey gave her the address, it was downtown, and it would be thirty minutes to get there. As she opened the trunk, she pulled out her father's blades, strapping them to her wrist. He gave each of his children these wrist blades in case he never came back. She always had them, her father gave them a name, dah'kte, a wrist blade that could go from six to eighteen inches, depending on what you wanted at, but Luna had at a foot.

She stood up as she looked at the mirror as her silver – blue eyes looked back at her, she quickly donned on some eye shadow, some blush and lip gloss. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail as she walked out of her room, her brothers were wrestling on the table, but halted when she walked past. Once she was outside in her vehicle, they started back wrestling.

As she drove to reach the address, she groaned as she looked up to see three bodies hanging upside down, she was walked past people as she walked up to the elevators, it was at the highest level, which was ten stories. She groaned as the elevator to a stop. She hated that when elevators made her stomach jolt.

The door opened to a bored Mikey, she lifted a foot, kicking the shorter man in the rear. He cried out as he went up with the force in the air for two feet, then landing hard on the floor. He growled, as she looked toward the office building. She could see the three bodies hanging, but something didn't look right. She had notice several officers had thrown up that they couldn't bear to look. Mikey looked away as Luna walked up to the window that was open. She grabbed the window and stuck her head out, "They were skinned alive."

Mikey tried to hold it in, as Luna pushed him to a trashcan as Mikey lost his lunch. She sighed, as she looked back at the men. She was looking for a sign, when something rippled in the corner of her eye. She turned her head as something moved away from her, she had notice the thing. Memories came to her as she watched her father do the same thing. He cloaked himself to hunt for his family.

She pulled back just as the team on the top cut the men down and lowered them down. She looked as the rippled form started climbing up onto the roof. She ran to the roof access as she saw the team talking as the blurred image came toward them. She pulled out her handguns, "Get down!"

The team ducked as she started firing, the creature ducked away as slice through one of the team members, it cut their back, but not enough to kill them. Luna ran to the edge of the building to see the creature uncloaked itself. She gasped, the creature looked like her father without the red cape. She glared at the escaping creature, then she remembered what her father called himself. He called himself a Yautja.

She blew a raspberry as an EMT came up the stairs to help the crew that escaped with their lives. Mikey came up as he walked over to the edge, "You're not thinking of jumping, are you?"

Luna glared at him, "I haven't done that in years. When are you going to let that go?"

Mikey laughed, "I'm going never let that go, because one you were twelve at the time. Two, you jumped a huge alley. Three that alley measured across thirty feet, no human can jump that distance going across."

Luna snorted, as she could see it watching them, then it disappeared, "We don't have a real murder here. We have a hunter looking for trophies."

Mikey looked at her as her duster trailer after her, he ran after her as he walked down the stairs after making sure he didn't step on the family duster.

Luna was walking down the stairs as she muttered to herself as Mikey listen, "Luna, what was that thing?"

Luna turned to him suddenly, "Don't get in their way. They will have your skull as a trophy. Where there is one, there is more."

Mikey blinked as he jerked into motion as Luna ran down to the first floor, "How do you know all this?"

Luna walked out to her vehicle as Mikey climbed in, "Believe me or not, but my father was or is one of them."

Mikey buckled, then looked at her, "You don't look like a monster."

Luna laughed, "I take after my mother."

Mikey was sighing as Luna pulled out a photo, it had her mother and father together, as Mikey grimaced, "That's one ugly motherfucker."

Luna laughed as she smiled, "My mother would have told you different. She fell in love with that face."

Mikey nodded, when he yelped as Luna took off, burning rubber as she shifted gears. The truck she drove had four wheel drive. She was driving back to the police station as Luna went her parking space. Mikey was wobbling on jelly legs as he opened his door. He leaned against the hood, taking deep breaths. Mikey always had fun, but was scared of her driving. As she walked inside the police station, she went to her desk facing the opposite direction of Mikey, when her commanding officer poked his head out of his office, "Luna need to talk to you."

Mikey looked at Luna, as Luna stood up, her duster fluttering behind her, "You in trouble."

He said in a childish way, but he forgot that Luna had skills. She kicked her leg out, hitting his chair as he rolled across the room, hitting the water cooler and getting a cool bath. The officers laughed as Commander Higgins sighed, "Detective Angel, stop pestering Luna."

Mikey shook himself off, "What it's funny."

Luna brushed past Commander Higgins as she sat down in one of the chairs, Higgins sat down at his desk as he pulled a report, "Mikey said you saw something at the site."

Luna stood up, glancing out the window, "Yeah, our suspect."

Higgins folded his hands in a triangle, "We need to have evidence."

Luna looked at the reports as she sighed, "You don't know what you are up against."

Higgins was about to talk when a knock interrupt them, an older African – American walked in, "I would like to speak to Detective Silver Wolf."

Luna turned to him, "You looking at her."

He smiled as Luna nodded an imagery hat at him, the man walked and talked to the elevator, "Is there anywhere we can talk without being bothered?"

Luna nodded, "There's a café."

He nodded as they went to the café. They sat down for lunch as Luna got a medium rare hamburger with rare and cooked bacon with curly fries, while the man had some coffee. He chuckled, "Fresh meat."

She ate one piece of bacon with some bbq sauce, "What's your name stranger?"

He smiled, chuckling, "Detective Lieutenant Mike Harrigan."

Luna wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Los Angeles Police Department, if I remember correctly Alavarado Precinct."

He nodded, "How did you figure?"

Luna took a small bite of her burger, "What you came across, and the DEA doesn't get involved with regular murders?"

He snorted, "They weren't just regular murders; they were hunted."

Luna nodded, "It's Los Angeles all over again."

He nodded, "Same killings, same pattern, but this one is different. It goes to different areas of your town, but keeps close. I think it was trying to get your attention and it finally did."

Luna looked at him, "You and I both know what they are and what they looked like."

He chuckled, "They aren't no originally creatures."

Luna nodded, "I should know, I'm half."

He took a sip, then looked at her, "You don't look like one."

Luna snorted, "Take after my mother. I know parts of the language, but not the culture. My father left us when I was ten, but he left devices for us to learn the language, in case we came across one of those creatures."

Mike sighed, "Care to give some insight."

Luna blew a raspberry as she took a drink of her Pepsi, then placing the glass down, "They make themselves have rank by the number of trophies. The more and better trophies you have. The higher in rank, you are."

Mike snorted, "What about handing over an old weapon like a 1776 weapon?"

Luna smiled, "A show of respect."

Mike hummed as he stroked his chin, "A sign of respect. How do you know this, if you don't know the culture?"

Luna chuckled, "My father told me stories. I believe that you had to fight against or with to earn respect."

Luna took a huge bite out of her burger as she partly inhaled in, she swallowed as she let out a burp, as she grabbed another napkin, "What do you plan to do?"

Mike snorted, "Want to know as much as I can about them."

Luna looked at him as he looked up to see two men in suits, they walked over, one was a young African – American, and the other an older white male. The young man spoke, "Hello, good day to you."

Mike sipped his coffee as Luna finished her burger, "What the hell do you want?"

The older gentlemen spoke, "We were told that you have had encounters with these creatures. We want you on our team."

Luna snorted, "As you can see right now, I'm enjoying my lunch."

The man brought a to – go – box, "Now you can enjoy it on the go."

Luna growled as she stood up, the young man gulped as Luna had traded her five inches for her seven inches, she had an ability to length any part of her body, so she lengthen her feet to have a flat eight inches, they weren't pumps either. She was six – eight in the heels, but she had lengthen her torso, three inches. She was six – three, she also lengthen her legs as it showed off her heels to three inches. She was six – six. Now with the heels that were eight inches. She was now seven – two. The young male gulped as he was six – two. He backed up as he gulped as he winced, then nervously chuckled, "You just enjoy your meal. We aren't in a rush."

The older male was blinking his eyes as Luna sat back down, she was able to put the extra leg room under the table. Mike sipped the coffee, as the two men walked away letting them enjoy themselves. The young man had practically ran to the empty table, as the older male followed. Mike was chuckling, "Neat trick. How did you do that?"

Luna was giggling as she ate her plateful of curly fries, as she swallowed a couple, "I blame that on my grandfather's side of the family on my mom's side of the family. My grandmother on my mother's side is a human."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "What I went through in '97, nothing surprises me."

Luna finishes her plate, and her drink as she stood up, she walked over to the cash register, when a new boy turned around to see Luna. He fainted, Mike looked over the counter to see their waitress shaking her head as she walked over him, "Luna, do you have to do that."

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "A man wouldn't leave me alone."

The waitress laughed as Mike and Luna walked out, the two men followed behind them. The younger male sighed, "I'm Agent J, and this is my partner Agent K."

K nodded as Luna lifted a white eyebrow, "What do you want with us?"

As J cleared his throat, "We are gathering a group that have been or when up against these aliens."

Luna started giggling, then started laughing, "I am sorry, but what for? I have never fought against one of them."

K shook his head, "But you know their ways, the way they think. You are after all, half Yautja."

Luna glared at him as she straighten up, "You can go to hell."

J and K looked at one another as J reached inside his jacket for a weapon as Luna flicked her muscles as the wrist blade extended out touching the tip of his nose. He eked as he looked down at the blades, as she glared at him, "You kept forgetting that I'm Detective Lieutenant Luna Silver Wolf. I may be the youngest, but I know what I am doing."

J pulled out his hand out of his jacket, raising his palms forward as he didn't the universal sign of 'I give up'. They swished as she flicked her wrist, they went back into hiding. Luna looked at him, as Mike turned away as Luna nodded toward him. K cleared his throat, "The reason we were told to recruit you was because your father asked us too."

Luna stopped as she looked at the ground, she looked over her shoulder as Mike stopped, looking at Luna, "My father. I haven't seen my father nearly in fifteen years."

K nodded, "We were told to tell you that he has been very proud, even though he couldn't help you. He heard about your chiva of the Kiande Amedha. He was very proud that you wore his mask. He had a recording of you and your mei'hswei. He has names for you, your oldest brother known as Lucas is now known as Thei – de sain'ja, and your older brother is R'ka kv'var – de. He calls you now Bhu'ja n'ritja. He is very proud that the ones that he has claims as his sons are now one with the clans. He is very proud. He would like you and your brothers to join in the hunt."

Luna was looking around as she looked back at them, turning her body toward them, "I have to talk about it with my partner."

K shook his head, "Only Dutch, Mike, Alex and you have dealt with them."

Luna glared at K, "They have spotted Mikey with me. They will kill him, so fuck off. Either I tell him or he will come find me. Mikey is different just like me, that's why we work together."

Mikey was actually a half – dog demon, and half – werewolf. He could use his senses, but only on missions that he was able to use his senses without everyone thinking he was a freak. Luna walked over to her truck as Mike got into the vehicle, barely closing the door as Luna switched it into gear. Luna swung the tires which after a heavy rain the last past days, it was muddy. It splatted over J, as he glared at Agent K who had magically had an umbrella. Luna drove back to the police station to see Mikey walking out, when she drove in front of him. Mikey jumped back before his toes got ran over. Mikey was about to shout at Luna, when he saw the angry aura around her, she growled, "Get in, we need to talk with my brothers and something important."

Mikey got in, shutting the door, being slammed into the seat, then slide on the seat as he tried to grip the emergency handle. He yelped as they hit a bump, making him float in the air. He quickly grabbed his seat buckle, and buckled in as Luna hit the four wheel drive. She owned a lot of acres, take one turn and you enter the property. Luna switched gears as the engine reared up as she hit a button. Mikey and Mike gripped onto their hand holds and the seats as the truck reared up, it roared as it went faster.

Luna slammed on the brakes as she twisted the wheel, the truck parked sideways to the front porch. She slammed open her door, she never worn her seatbelt, because of her growing her body and shrinking it. She roared, "Lucas! Tony! Family meeting on front porch, now!"

Mike and Mikey carefully exited out of the truck as Luna sat on the wrap around porch as she sat in her rocker, rocking back and forth. The boys walked out on the porch as they saw their younger sister rocking the poor rocker to death. Lucas and Tony looked at Mikey, "What happened?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders, "She just got me."

Mike sighed, "We had lunch, when these two men in black walked up to us. We have dealt with these Yautja, before, and they wanted us to join in the hunt for them, but they don't want Mikey in the way."

Luna started to rock slowly as she calmed down, "They have spoken with dad. Lucas, you go by Thei – de sain'ja. Father has named you Tony, R'ka kv'var – de. Father has also given me a new name Bhu'ja n'ritja."

Mikey was sighing, "This is when I sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed in New York."

Luna snorted, "Then we wouldn't have such fun times."

Luna sighed as Lucas looked at his sister, "Let's ask mother and grandfather."

Luna nodded as they went to the black XL Yukon 2001. Luna sat in the passenger as Mike and Mikey sat in the middle, sitting close to the door as Tony sat in the very back in the middle, he scrunched down so he wasn't in Lucas's way.

As they went to the other end of town to the cemetery, they drove through the gates as they drive deeper into the cemetery. They followed a path of trees that lined the gravel road as they came to a circle path. Lucas drove around the circle when Mike gasped. A plot was in the middle of tiny island that had a huge willow tree. It looked over three graves. Everyone got out as Luna walked over to the bridge that was had an influence of Japan in it as two sakura trees were at the post guarding the final resting place.

The men followed as Luna bowed her head down in prayer as Lucas and Tony place a hand on her shoulders. Mike and Mikey stood by the sakura trees as the pink petals fluttered around them. As they swirled and whirled as Luna looked up to see a woman with black hair in a long braid with silver – blue eyes and an older man with a silver – white hair in a long braid.

Mikey was looking at his phone as Mike watched, they weren't talking, "They aren't talking."

Mikey laughed, "I got used to it, and they are able to talk mind to mind, but only family members."

Mike nodded as Mikey leaned away from the post as the three siblings walked over to the group, "We are going to work with them."

They cross the bridge as they saw Agent J and Agent K standing in front of the bridge. Luna glared at them, when Agent K raised his hand, "We will leave the cemetery in order to respect the dead."

Luna nodded as everyone left the cemetery as they drove to a park that was fifteen minutes away, but close to the cemetery. Hardly no one went to that park, for they feared it was haunted. Luna and her crew got out, while Agent K and Agent J got out of their car, while the back doors opened. A woman and man got out, Luna knew these two. It was Major Alan Schaefer also known as Dutch. The woman was Alexa Woods, also known as Lex. She was the only survivor of the Antarctica climb. Dutch looked like he was past his prime. They both were survivors of being with Yautja. Lex had the mark of being a Blooded warrior. She also had a combo – spear on her right hip that bopped against her hip as she moved.

The two groups stared at one another, sizing each other up. Five people were on one side and four people on the other side. The tension was very thick that it could blind anyone. No one didn't know where to start. Who would be the first person to speak?


	2. Chapter 2

Words = definition

Chiva = Hunt

Kiande Amedha = Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)

Mei'hswei = Brother

Thei – de sain'ja = Death Warrior

R'ka kv'var – de = Fire Hunter

Bhu'ja n'ritja = Ghost/Soul/Spirit Dance

Someone please correct me, if I am wrong. I looked up these words to make sure that I had them correct. If they are not, lead me to the right path to finding the right words. Also can someone help me come up with names for the Yautja, I have some ideas, but I don't know how to translate them to Yautja.

Enjoy the story. Also forgot to do this in the last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Men in Black or Predators, they belong to their rightful owners. The OC's are mine of course, I had to think of them up. If anything or the way the character acts give me a hint.

Last time on Love is Blindsided

The two groups stared at one another, sizing each other up. Five people were on one side and four people on the other side. The tension was very thick that it could blind anyone. No one didn't know where to start. Who would be the first person to speak?

Agent J looked between the groups as he took a step forward, and waving his hands in the air, "Wow. I'm impress at this staring contest, but we have work to do."

Luna snorted, as she leaned against the Yukon, "Oh, really. Why should my brothers be in this?"

Mikey looked away, chuckling as he snorted, "This is going to be fun. Luna the stubborn being told what to do."

Lex sighed, "I have fought with the Yautja. You all have fought against them."

Dutch snorted as he growled, "I watched my own people disappear from my sight. The one I fought against was one ugly motherfucker. I don't want to deal with them."

Agent K sighed, "Unfortunately you will have to. There are Bad Bloods that are using the Queen to start the destruction of the human race, and the Yautja race want them to be stopped, before they can do that."

Dutch growled, "Who are they sending?"

K frowned, "They are sending their prince and his top hunters."

Mike shook his head, "If they sending a group, why are they needing us?"

J groaned, "We were ask by the King himself to bring together the warriors who have fought against and with the Yautja."

Luna sighed, when something caught her attention, as she looked closer something was trying to blend in. She stretched out, when she flicked her wrist, throwing a blade toward the figure. The figure dodged as she ducked with a blue light came at her. The heat of the blaster passed by her nose as she slid down the hood. She fell to her knees as she sat on her butt. She touched the grass as the vibrations were being sent to her by the Mother Earth. This one was a young Blooded. She stood up as her duster started flapping behind her as she looked toward the sky as the birds let out cries that something was going past them.

Luna flicked her wrist, popping it as her knife hover back to her and slid back into its sheath. She pulled the sleeve down as she snorted, "That was a young one. He was just curious."

Mikey grunted, "How do you do that?"

Luna smiled as she leaned against Lucas's back, "The Mother Earth sees all and tells me."

J shook his head as he massage the bridge of his nose, "We need to get to headquarters, now."

Everyone again climbed into their vehicles as Lucas drove, they parked their cars walking up to a building as Luna looked in an empty room, she looked around as she felt there was more to this building. Mikey started laughing, "Is this all?"

Luna shook her head as Mikey saw the serious expression, "There's more to this place."

J and K stood in front of something as K flipped up a button. Everyone, expect Luna went through a hole in the floor, she looked down the hole as she hovered the hole. She cockily smiled as J and K, "You aren't going to get me that easy. I'll take the elevator."

J and K walked inside the elevator as Luna ducked down, shrinking her body a little in order to fit her body inside. J gapped, "You can stretch your body."

Luna nodded, "Naturally I'm six feet."

J groaned, "Not cool, man."

Luna shrugged her shoulders as the elevator went down to reveal people at desk typing at a weird computers. Luna was watching as a tall beer belly man with a short trimmed brown hair and short trimmed beard and moustache greeted her, "Welcome to Men in Black. How do you get to the elevator, when the rest of your friends went down the cutch to a separate office?"

J answered that one growling, "She can fight."

Luna lifted her foot, kicking J in the butt, throwing him in a water alien as it shrieked, when it notice Luna. It froze in movement and release J. J spit and gagged as he stood up. Most of the aliens froze in their spots as they bowed, moving backwards as Luna started walking with Agent K leading the way. J looked around to see the worms trembling, J snorted, "You scared of a woman."

The worm started speaking, "Amigo, you don't know who that is."

"The most powerful woman there is."

"She is stronger than the most powerful aliens there is."

"All of us aliens respect her, she defeated with the hard meats with her own two hands broke their necks."

"No one ever survived an encounter with those things."

"She may be human, but she is something else."

"Legends have been told about her as she is like a spirit that can disappear into the night."

J snorted, "You pulling my leg."

One of the worms were looking at him serious, "She is a warrior that no alien will mess with. We don't live in her area. We leave that an alien – free zone for we respect her. She has skills that no one would dare go against her. She is a powerful alien – human woman."

J held his hand up, "You telling me she is half – alien."

Zed looked at J, "Luna's mother's father is a species that stay to their own, but every now and then. We will run across them. In the old days, they were called werewolves. They are huge, they can swallow a planet with one gulp. They have the strength to destroy their enemies with one single look. They are one alien, you don't want to piss off. Luna's mother had powers with a connection to the Earth using the elements, but her daughter now possesses what her grandfather had. It is only the white wolf in the clan that possesses unlimited power that anyone can imagine. J don't get yourself killed."

J gulped as he walked into the meeting room where the Earth team was on one side, and the Yautja hadn't arrive yet. J exhaled as he stood against the wall with K waiting for the Yautja to arrive. J looked at K, "These people are going to argue with them, aren't they?"

K nodded, "We have a stubborn, quick – tempered people. They have cool heads when they need it."

Zed walked in with the Yautja as they sat down in the chairs that were provided that was across from the humans. Zed sighed, "I know this is different for everyone."

Luna looked at the Yautja as she glared at him, "Take off the mask."

The one that was in the middle, nodding taking off his mask. He was different from them all. He was at least nine feet tall maybe a couple inches taller than Lucas. He had the bluest eyes unlike the Yautja had the yellow or green. His skin was a dark blue that had spots of black that splattered across his spikey hide.

Luna growled, then roared as she stood up, the rolling chair was knocked to the ground as she slammed a fist onto the table, and she roared at the unmasked Yautja, her back was arched, and if she had mandibles, they would be flared, "**Why didn't you tell me, you were of royal blood."**

** "Would you have let me court you?" **The Prince spoke, standing up so that he was looking down on Luna.

** "It's better than lying. You wanted to hide your dirty little secret." **Luna clicked at him with a growl.

The Prince's dreadlocks puffed as he pounded his chest with one fist**, **his mandibles flared,** "You would have treated me differently, if you knew if I was royal."**

Luna snorted, then sadly chuckled, she bowed her head,** "You think I would have treated you different. That's where you are fucking wrong. You motherfucker. I would have asked what your home is like. What do you like about it? That's mean. I never got to know the real you." **Luna's head was down to shadow her eyes**.**

The Prince was about to speak, when he saw a drop of water on the table, he looked up at Luna's face as she looked at him,** "I was just a sick joke to you. A half – breed who doesn't know her own father's name just knows his marking to be a part of his clan. A woman that is a freak. I was just a sick joke to you."**

The prince was shocked by the tears on her face as she pulled something out of her corset that laid against her heart. It was a crystal that was shining with an electric blue that was nearly glowed as Luna yanked it from her neck as the necklace attached to the crystal broke. She threw it to him across the table,** "I kept it safe for you said that it belonged to your grandmother and how your grandfather found it and how he loved her when they meet when this crystal was found. I can't not love a man that lied to me for that means to me that he does not trust me."**

Luna raised her hands with one clap, there was screaming and whirling wind as a small twister swirled around Luna as the lights flickered on and off, and a black smoke encircled Luna. She disappeared right before their eyes. Lucas and Tony looked at the spot where Luna was as J blinked, "What the hell just happened?"

Lucas looked at the shocked Prince, "You pissed her off good."

Tony gulped, "I haven't seen her that pissed off since the chiva. She was very pissed off that night."

Lucas leaned back as he looked at the Prince as the shocked Yautja was looking at the necklace that he gently held in his hands. Lucas blinked at him, "You were in love with my sister."

The Prince looked up as he nodded as he looked down at the crystal, "Strong, lovely, powerful, mother, fighter, caring. She has all qualities of a hunter and a mate. She and I meet your ten Earth years ago. I was there watching the hunt as it destroyed the human school. The humans were going to bomb that area and kill innocent lives. There were little ones in that school. She fought like a hunter with what she had. She had many wounds on her body, but she fought to protect those little ones. She got them to a helicopter as you call it. She got them safe, when humans betrayed her shooting her in the heart. They left her for dead as I watch them blow the school away. There was nothing left, I walked cloaked to see what was left. There was silence as there were no life, when movement caught my screen. She had dug herself out of a hole that use to be where the huge bath was. She had survived the blast to be in the deep end of the bath. She had swam up, weak and alive."

He chuckled, "She stared at me as I notice that she had her mark on her right shoulder, she had earned her mark, and for this was part of her chiva. A Yautja courtship is showing your trophies to your female that you wish to court, but for royal Yautja, it is different."

He let out a growl, "A female must show her worthy with many test. I saw that she was worthy. The strength was when she killed a queen with her own hands. The powerful roar she possesses that made the Queen back down. She kept fighting like a hunter. She has a lovely appearance. The way she protected the children shows a mother bond. She cared about the children who she didn't know any of them. All she cared about was getting them to safety."

He leaned back against the seat as he looked at Lucas, "I presented myself to her as I gave this necklace to her. I told her the story of its origin. I told her she could accept it or decline. I left it with her. I made month courtships visits, but five years ago. I was called to a Chiva that needed help for they were overrun, all they had left was the Queen. I was severally injured that day, but somehow I was alive. It was impossible that I did not died that day, when I should have. I never saw her again until today."

Lucas hummed, "No one wonder Luna fell to the ground in pain."

The Prince jerked his head up at Lucas, "What?"

Lucas stroked his black goatee, "She must have created a bond with you in order to keep you alive."

The Prince looked at the crystal again, "I felt like she was right there beside me, for no one could see her."

Lucas smiled, "She did, and it is a trip. An out – of – body spirit that goes to their love ones and protects them from dead. They heal their love ones, and return to their hurting body since the bond was nearly severed into two, but she kept you alive."

The Prince nodded as he looked at Zed, "What has been going on this planet?"

Zed nodded as he had a projection popped out from the ceiling. He went in detail what was going on, and what was happening.

The Prince nodded, "We must find a place to spend the night."

K stood away from the wall, "If you are going to do that, I suggest that you take on a form that will help you blend. You will still have your weapons, but you must kept them hidden."

The Prince looked at his warriors, **"We need to blend in. We may find out something that only humans have seen and done, but also trap the Bad Bloods without knowing it."**

The Prince turned to K, "We accept your deal."

The Yautjas were put in human form, The Prince was in a human form that stood at seven – six, he was still the tallest of them all. He was a dark bronze skin male that had nearly ten pack, long raven silk black strands pulled back into a low ponytail. Crystal blue eyes looked at the scarred body that had many wounds from many hunts. He felt his hair brush the back of his knees as he leaned over to pull up the jeans that were ripped at the knees as he looked up to see his second – in – command, and he started to laugh as the Yautja – human was glaring at Agent J for the underwear that he was trying to make him wear. The humans called it a g – string. J apologized and gave him the proper underwear after that he ran next to K.

Prince was laughing as his second – in – command was muttering, his friend Scar that he had known he was a pup had killed a Queen with the help of Alexa Woods, but they didn't want Lex to know that Scar had lived and went through terrible things. He was saved from being dishonor because of defending a Queen. Prince was laughing as he looked at Scar. Scar was only two inches shorter than him. He had his height still. His dreadlocks went down his back brushing across his back muscles. They all had long black raven hair that was braided into their dreadlock look. They wore blue jeans that were tight, but some were loose that needed to be wore with a belt. Some of the warriors chose to wear t – shirts, along with a second shirt over the first shirt, while others wore jackets.

Prince looked down at the necklace that he held. His head bowed, he was mourning the loss of his love. After everyone was dressed, they walked out of the building as everyone split into groups. It took three vehicles to transport all individuals to a large mansion that had acres of land on the outskirts of town that was nearly in the heart of the forest. The Yautjas like the forest as they looked around. The humans were a bit more comfortable, now that the Yautjas were in a more human look.

Once Agent K and J got everyone settled, they saw the brothers looking out in the distance as they suddenly disappeared in a pop of black smoke and a twister of fire. J groaned, "Great, where did those two go?"

K looked around as his notice a storm in the east coming to the west, "Maybe they know something that we don't."

It was true for the brothers were heading toward where their sister was looking at the sky where a storm was brewing. The brothers winced, when two lightning bolts clashed into one another. Luna looking and watching, but she was controlling the storm with her mind. Lucas walked up beside her, "Still pissed off at him."

Luna nodded, "He lied to me about his past."

Tony walked to her other side, "Did he gave you half – truths? Was he afraid of saying things to you?"

Luna blinked, as she remembered the times where he would cut himself off, and said it was nothing important. As she sighed as she paced back and forth, she waved her hand making the storm turn into a sunny day with a couple of clouds.

Luna was angry at herself, how could she be stupid? He was trying to tell her, but he was too angry at himself. She had fallen in love with the true person, alien or Yautja, and he thought that being of royal blood was going to change her opion of him. She was tired of pacing so she grabbed her katana as she practice some moves, when she thought of something. She grinned as the boys shivered. It was never a good thing when Luna smiled.

Mikey suddenly got a shiver down his back as Mike looked at him, "What was that about?"

Mikey looked around, "That was my Luna senses. She must be doing her famous smile, something she plans. It can be either good or bad depending on who the smile is aimed at?"

Luna knew a plan that would be good for her now Prince. She was walking toward her brothers as they were nervous. Who was that smile at toward? They looked at one another, when a thought came to them. Uh – oh. The Prince was at the aim of that smile. Luna started walking toward the river that ran through the forest, when Lucas sighed, "We need you to come back, so that we can know what to do. It has been a long time since we last hunt these things and the Bad Bloods."

Luna sighed, the sun had long set and the night had rosen, when she looked up at the suddenly light to see the moon looking down at her with its white eyes. Luna was blinking as she remembered a song that she had enjoyed when their mother was alive.

She had found the song, as she softly sung it. (Hiro de la Luna)

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_Liorando pedia_

_Al llegar el dia desposar un cale_

_Tendras a tu hombre piel morena_

_Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a el_

_Que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola poco le iba a querer_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la luna_

_De padre canela nacio un niño _

_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

_Con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna_

_Niño albino de luna_

_Maldita su estampa_

_Este hijo es de un payo y yo no me lo callo_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la luna_

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano_

_¿De quien es el hijo ?_

_Me has engañao fijo y de muerte la hirio_

_Luego se hizo al monte_

_Con el niño en brazos_

_Y alli le abandono_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel_

_Hijo de la luna_

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_Sera porque el niño este de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora menguara la luna para hacerie una cuna_

_Y si el niño llora menguara la luna para hacerie una cuna_

Luna felt the moon as she felt the wind brush back the messy strands of hair that brush against her cheeks as Luna smiled as her brothers followed her to the mansion. She always felt a calmness after she sings that song. She walked to her room where her brothers lead her. Tomorrow will be a new day or a plan of attack.

Fool who does not understand

Legend has it that a gipsy woman

Sorcery at the moon until dawn

Liorando pedia

Arriving one day marry cale

You will have your man dark skin

I speak from heaven full moon but instead want to first son

What would you have with the

That who sacrifices her child to not be alone little to love him

Moon want to be mother

And you find love that makes you a woman

Tell me silver moon

You intend to do with a child of flesh

Moonchild

Cinnamon father a child was born

White as the back of an ermine

With gray eyes instead of olive

Albino Moon Child

Damn his appearance

This child is not a gipsy and I do not shut up!

Moon want to be mother

And you find love that makes you a woman

Tell me silver moon

You intend to do with a child of flesh

Moonchild

Gypsy feeling disgraced

He went to his knife in hand woman

Whose son is this?

You've fixed deceiting and fatally wounded

Then he went to the mountain

With the child in his arms

And there he left him

Moon want to be mother

And you find love that makes you a woman

Tell me silver moon

You intend to do with a child of flesh

Moonchild

And in the nights the moon is full

Because this child will be good

And if the child cries the moon will wane hacerie a cot

And if the child cries the moon will wane hacerie a cot


End file.
